El Sueño del Pez del Viento
by 0LinkMaster0
Summary: Fic de Link s Awakening es un recuento del juego a mi modo espero les guste, comenten plx


El Sueño del Pez del Viento

Introducción.

En una noche fría y oscura en las aguas tormentosas de Hyrule, la única luz que se podía distinguir, escasamente, era la que irradiaba la luna. Entre sombras se distinguía la silueta de un joven luchando contra la tormenta tratando de sobrevivir en las olas que crecían a tamaños inimaginables.

– Ack... ¿Cómo me metí en esto? –la voz no lograba distinguirse ante la potencia de los truenos. Debo tener cuidado... — dijo en forma asustadiza y repentinamente un rayo sobre el mástil de la pequeña barca y lo último que se alcanzo a escuchar en un eco sonoro fue "_Zelda_".

Capítulo I.

La Isla Koholint

La voz de una mujer se escuchaba desde interior de su casa.

– ¿Qué le pasará a este muchacho? A estado muy inquieto y sólo solloza el nombre de Zelda...

Fue interrumpida por una voz ronca cerca de ella.

– Olvida eso por un momento, ¿quieres? Ya despertará.

Pasaron unos días desde esa charla. Mientras que nuestro héroe tenía una pesadilla se veía envuelto en sombras que tomaban formas de monstruos y cosas fuera de lo común veía cada una de las sombras no podía distinguir entre ellas excepto una muy familiar. No sabía qué era. No lograba recordarlo. Era grande, en medio de todas las demás se le notaba unos ojos rojos llenos de maldad y en su mano derecha sosteniendo un tridente estaba justo por recordar quien era esa sombra cuando recordó el sonido del agua, de los truenos y mucha turbulencia... del agua fría contra él... de cómo lo sumergía, arrebatándolo de todo...

El muchacho se levanto de la cama envuelto en sudor frió, en medio de un grito. Miró a su alrededor.

– ¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Qué pasó?...—abrumado por su sueño observó sus manos. Recorrió con la vista la choza en la que se encontraba cuando mira a una mujer de espalda y en un instante como espejismo se acordó de alguien y exclamó: – ¡Zelda!

— Ah, ya estas despierto. Me alegra tanto pareciera que no lo harías nunca —le dice mirándolo algo aliviada.

– Tú eres… ¿Zelda…? —le preguntó, pensando que seria ella a la que buscaba antes de emprender su viaje.

– No. Mi nombre es Marín —le respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro—. Debes estar algo confundido aún, ¿por qué no te recuestas un poco más?

El joven se recostó y preguntó: –¿En dónde me encuentro?

—Estás en mi casa, en una isla llamada Koholint —al escuchar esas palabras, saltó de la cama sin dejar terminar de hablar a la mujer y justo cuando iba de salida la voz ronca que anterior mente se había escuchado lo detuvo.

— Hey, ¿tú a dónde te diriges con tanta prisa? Ni siquiera te has presentado adecuada mente, "_Link_"

El joven volteó perplejo al escuchar su nombre ¿Cómo es que sabía?

El hombre de la voz ronca sonrió.

— No deberías de sorprenderte. Lo leí en este escudo que encontré cerca de donde Marín te halló —le aventó el escudo para que lo atrapara— Si quieres ve a revisar cerca de la playa y ¿quién sabe? Tal ves y encuentres otra de tus cosas.

Al terminar link se dirigió a la puerta

—Gracias, señor— dijo.

El hombre justo antes de salir le dice: — Por cierto, mi nombre es Tarin —, después de haber escuchado el nombre abrió la puerta y salió.

Bueno ahora que haría ya había recuperado fuerzas y tenia de vuelta su escudo a lo menos podía cubrirse de ataques de cualquier cosa que pudiera asecharlo, sólo había una cosa que le preocupaba en que dirección se encontraba la playa ya que no les había preguntado antes de irse pero recordó lo que marín había dicho.

_Isla Koholint..._

Ciertamente ella había dicho eso. Así que si era una isla tendría que llegar a la orilla en cualquier dirección se puso a pensar cuando vio a un búho volar justo por encima de el que lo hizo voltear lo siguió con la vista y se percato que se dirigiera a la sima de una montaña donde peculiar mente se encontraba un huevo, si un huevo sus ojos no lo engañaban, sin duda alguna era una isla muy peculiar sin mas que decir se encamino por el sendero de la pequeña villa sin duda a pesar de lo que acababa de darse cuenta la villa era muy pacifica había pastizales y alguno que otro animal por el lugar paso junto a un árbol su tronco era muy grueso pareciera que tuviera cientos o tal vez miles de años lo recorrió completa mente y se dio cuenta que del otro lado tenia un hueco y un letrero aun lado que decía "caseta telefónica" quedo confundido ya que nunca había escuchado esas palabras

– Caseta…telefónica... — repitió sin tomarle mas importancia siguió su camino.

De pronto se encontró con una casa, donde unos niños jugaban muy alegres. Les observo sin mas importancia siguió caminando cuando notó que el camino comenzó a cambiar.

– ¿Esto es…? ¿Arena? Si, ¡ciertamente lo es!— prosiguió con entusiasmo. De pronto sentía que ya estaba cerca pensando que podría estar su barca a algunas de sus pertenencias por el lugar fue corriendo sin notar nada extraño y en un parpadeo sintió una pedrada en la nuca.

Rápidamente agarró su escudo cubriéndose las pedradas que cada vez eran mas frecuentes corrió con su escudo en mano bloqueando cada piedra sintiendo como su escudo se movía del impacto volteó y vio que eran unos pequeños monstruos trato de perderlos en al saltar de una colina pero le fue inútil ya que lo esperaban mas abajo como pudo corrió de ellos y se topo con unas cosas llenas de picos afortunadamente no se movían tomo su escudo y empujó lo mas fuerte que pudo para mover esas cosas antes deque sus agresores llegaran al cruzar corriendo del otro lado se tropezó con una tabla cayendo soltó su escudo volteó. Rápidamente viendo que se acercaban más a él.

Ya sin tener con que cubrirse, fue retrocediendo sintiéndose perdido y cuando menos lo espero justo en su mano izquierda sintió la empuñadura de una espada.

Sin pensarlo más, empuñó la espada, mirando de dónde vendría la última pedrada. La esquivó rodando hacia aun lado, así obteniendo de nuevo su escudo justo a tiempo para cubrirse del resto. Justo después ataco con ataque espiral y así derrotando a uno de los tantos que estaban allí los pequeños monstruos con forma de pulpo llamados octoroks al ver esto los demás se retiraron de la zona tras esa batalla, se escucharon aleteos de un ave grande en ese momento descendió aquel búho que había visto anteriormente.

– Ah… así que eres tú el dueño de esa espada —dijo—. Ahora comprendo por qué los monstruos de la isla empezaron a actuar de forma violenta más que lo usual — el rubio estaba atento ante él–. Un hombre a llegado a despertar al pez del viento... un hombre con coraje suficiente para despertarlo...

Tras unos momentos de silencio, continuó.

– Se ha predicho que no puedes abandonar la isla a menos que despiertes al pez del viento—. Emprendió su vuelo y Link se cubrió con su antebrazo la arena que se levantaba en el aire, escuchando lo último del ente—: Ahora dirigente al _norte_, donde la luz es escasa. Ve al bosque misterioso... allí te esperaré.

Fin de capitulo


End file.
